hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Tutorial:Abusing Map Writer
Hello ! This tutorial is in regards to the minimap system available in Hexxit for the Map Writer mod and is intended to allow you to use the map to your advantage to keep track of where you have been, what has been explored, etc. Intro When you first start the game, you will notice a map in the top right corner, this is the surrounding areas. Pressing will toggle between a large screen map view, to having it off, to having it in the corner again. Pressing will toggle a large full-screen map view where it shows help, options, dimension, and groups. The game will be paused while in the full-screen map. Markers In order to place a marker, open up the large full-screen map ( ) and right-click somewhere. You will be asked to name it, what group it should belong in, the X, Y and Z coordinate. ; Selecting Left-clicking on a marker will make you select it, showing a white border around the marker. This can be used to marking locations where you wish to go ; Colors In order to change colors of the markers, select it by left clicking and then using the mouse wheel while hovering over it to cycle through colors. If you are unable to cycle through colors and instead zoom in/out on the map, make sure you see the details of the marker before attempting to cycle colors. ; Editing You can edit a created marker by right-clicking on the marker. You will be given the options to set the name, group, x, y, and z values again. ; Moving You can move markers by selecting the marker first, then holding left-mouse and moving your mouse to move it around the map. The marker will move, and will modify its coordinates to the location. ; Groups Cycle through groups of markers by using the mouse while hovering over the "group:" area in the top left of the screen and using the scroll wheel to cycle. ; Dimensions Cycle through dimensions by using the mouse while hovering over the "dimension:" area in the top left of the screen and using the scroll wheel to cycle. Example This is one example of using the Map Writer to your advantage: ; Colors * Mark base(s) in purple * Mark notable locations in blue * Mark completed dungeons in green * Mark incompleted, but discovered, dungeons in red ; Naming Schemes Use single-letters at start of names to quickly signify a detail, such as: * Using "C" to mark areas completed * Using "P" to mark areas partially completed ; Groups Use group names relative to the dimension name along with a keyword, such as: * Overworld Dungeon — to signify overworld dungeons * Overworld Base — to signify your overworld base(s) * Overworld — to signify generic overworld markers ** You may place all markers into a generic Overworld group if using colors appropriately. Replace "Overworld" with a proper name such as "Nether" or "Twilight Forest" for their respective dimensions. If using such specific names, make sure to cycle to the appropriate group for the dimension you're in. Otherwise a lot of markers from other dimensions that are unnecessary may clutter the map.